Mi vida sin ti
by AeternaNive
Summary: Años después de que se graduaran de Iwatobi, la vida de Kou y Haru dio un terrible y repentino giro, que ella recuerda cada año en la misma fecha. [Songfic]


¡Hola, mis amores! Hoy vengo (después de toda una vida desaparecida... lo siento por eso) con algo diferente. Básicamente, esta es mi primera vez: sí, mi primera vez con un fic de Free! y mi primera vez con un songfic (tan primera vez que no estoy segura de que este sea el formato de uno), así que realmente espero que puedan dejar sus comentarios constructivos al respecto y que lo disfruten; de paso es bastante más dramático de lo que podrán leer en mis otras historias, cosa que espero que no les aburra demasiado.

Este pequeño va dedicado a Haru, mejor conocida como NaranjaMorada ( u/3370978/NaranjaMorada), que me sugirió hacerlo luego de que una imagen que encontramos rondando por FB, originara la idea. Espero que te guste, Haru Haru :)

En fin, no es muy largo, por lo que no les quitará mucho tiempo. La canción que utilice es "mi vida sin ti", de la oreja de van gogh.

_Disclaimer: Los personajes de Free! pertenecen a su creador, Koji Oji._

¡Disfruten la lectura!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Un día más vuelve a empezar, duerme la luna... Busco café, oigo llover y pienso en ti._

El reloj en la pared marcaba apenas las 5:30 am. El segundero seguía avanzando, pero podría haber jurado que había pasado media hora y aún eran las 5:30 am.

Tic toc. Tic toc.

Se puso de pie con gesto apesadumbrado y fue hasta lo cocina, esperando que el piso frío bajo sus pies descalzos le recordara que aquello era la vida real y no un sueño; que ese era un día más del año, incluso si no lo era.

_Qué guapo estás al despertar, tan despeinado y sin arreglar, me hace feliz verte a mi lado y pienso en ti._

_Vamos a querernos toda la vida, como se quieren la noche y el día cuando hablan de ti._

_Vamos a querernos en cualquier vida, porque prefiero dejarme morir que estar sin ti._

Sirvió el café y se sentó en el borde de la ventana, empañada por la lluvia y la oscuridad. El líquido humeante le calentó la garganta, sensación que fue extendiéndose al resto de su cuerpo en poco tiempo.

Tic toc. Tic toc.

Se encogió de hombros al sentir a su esposo abrazándola por la espalda en la madrugada, su cálida respiración sobre su cuello, sus dulces labios sobre su mejilla, su voz, serena, resonando en sus oídos.

_Nada es igual cuando no estás, cuando no vuelves de pasear. Oigo reír a mi equilibrio y pienso en ti._

Tic toc. Tic toc. El reloj seguía sonando y por un momento sintió la necesidad de arrancarlo de la pared y detenerlo. Pero el tiempo no puede detenerse, Kou, no importa cuánto duela. Miró la taza llena de café sobre la mesa y sonrió con amargura; seguía sirviendo dos tazas cada día a pesar de que él lo odiaba. Peor aún, a pesar de que él no iba a regresar

_Pienso en ti, vuelves a mí, vuelve la paz que un día perdí._

_Choque frontal, nadie con vida y YO SIN TI._

Su mirada se perdió en el recuerdo de aquel día: el timbre del teléfono a media noche, el abrumador sonido de las sirenas de las ambulancias, su cabeza dando vueltas mientras los médicos corrían a través de la sala de emergencias… Y esa maldita máquina que no paraba de sonar cuando sus ojos azules se cerraron definitivamente.

_Vamos a querernos toda la vida, como se quieren la noche y el día cuando hablan de ti._

_Vamos a querernos en cualquier vida, porque prefiero dejarme morir que estar sin ti._

Habían comenzado a salir durante su último año en la preparatoria. Tal vez habían sido todos esos entrenamientos juntos, tal vez las noches de estudio… la razón no importaba cuando estaba tan segura de sus sentimientos por él. Se casaron un tiempo después, en una sencilla ceremonia a la orilla del mar. Resultó ser un hombre sorprendentemente protector y cariñoso a su manera, y ella lo amó cada minuto de su relación como sabía que no amaría a nadie más. Fueron ocho años de una felicidad que se congeló en apenas un segundo.

_Te necesito aquí, cerca de mí, muy cerca de mí, muy cerca. Te necesito aquí, verte feliz, que vuelvas por mí, que vuelvas para quererme, cuidarme, acostarme, hablarme y darme en la mano un beso, un regalo…y verte dormido, sonriente, conmigo y decir que te espero, que te echo de menos._

No importaba cómo o cuánto tiempo pasara, seguía sintiéndose en medio de la pesadilla… Tal vez aún lo estaba.

Caminó de regreso a su habitación, arrastrando los pies, frotándose los brazos con la esperanza de que los escalofríos desaparecieran. Admiró con una dulce, pero melancólica sonrisa las fotografías en la pared, como si pudieran moverse y revivir todas las memorias que guardaban; se acercó a una en especial, se acercó a una en especial, su favorita, y la acarició con la yema de los dedos.

_Quiero entender mi vida sin ti, no quiero escuchar consuelos de nadie. Quiero gritar, correr hacia ti, no quiero entender que al morir me mataste. _

-Feliz aniversario, Haru-murmuró, esperando que el viento llevara sus palabras hasta él. Una vocecita chillona al otro lado del pasillo le hizo recuperar el aliento. Sonrió con la vida que sólo esos pequeños podían darle y fue donde ellos, dejando detrás la foto de un hombre de cabellos oscuros y mirada de océano que sonreía mientras sostenía a sus gemelos de cabellos rojos en brazos.

_Feliz aniversario, Kou._

_Quiero vivir pensando en ti._

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

¿Qué les pareció? Recuerden que como el artista vive de aplausos, nosotros los que escribimos FF vivimos de sus reviews (?), y que las críticas constructivas nos ayudan a crecer.

¡Muchas gracias por leer, espero que tengan un excelente día/noche o lo que sea que su horario indique!

P.D. Si no les gustó, no dejen de leer los otros fics, que tal vez les hagan cambiar de ánimo.

¡Hasta la próxima, nenes!


End file.
